Mr. Uppity
In series *Little Miss Splendid: Both are rich, rude and snobbish. *Mr. Rude: Both are rude. *Little Miss Prim: Both are rich, rude and snobbish. *Mr. Mean: Both are rich and are mean. Out of series *Sato Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, both of them are rich and mean) *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are rich, love money and are ignorant) *Princess (The Powerpuff Girls, both are rich and snobbish), *The Penguin (Batman/DC Comics, both are rich and have hats and monocles), *Scrooge McDuck (Disney, both are rich, and have top hats), *Donald Davenport (Lab Rats, both are rich), *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit, both are rich and snobbish), *Squilliam Fancyson (Spongebob Squarepants, both are rich and snobbish), *Remy Buxaplenty (The Fairly Oddparents, both are rich and snobbish), *Mr Blik (Catscratch, both are rich snobs and live in big houses) *Spencer (The Railway Series, both are Upper Class, rude, and snobbish), *Constable Bulldog (Henry's Cat, neither are very friendly), *Lootan Plunder (Captain Planet, both are rich and rude) *Sr. Puffball (The Puffballs, both have monocles), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are upper class), *Diesel (The Railway Series, both have black and are ignorant), *Fearless Leader (Rocky and Bullwinkle, both wears monocles), *Madame Amberly (Crash Bandicoot Games, both wears monocles), *Mordant (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. both wears monocles), *Eraser (BFDI, both are rude, mean and selfish. They are also hot pink sometimes), *Professor Zundapp (Cars 2, both wears monocles), *Colonel Klink (Hogan's Heroes, both wears monocles), *Basil Circus (Blinky Bill, neither are very friendly and they both wear top hats), *Mr. Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, both wears top hats), *Mr. Rusty (The Magic Roundabout, both wear top hats), *Basil Fawlty (Fawlty Towers, both are snobbish), *Cranky (The Railway Series, both are ignorant), *Uncle Thomas The Tank Engine (The Cleveland Show, both are ignorant), *Grasshopper (James and The Giant Peach, both wear monocles), *Top Hat (TUGS, both wears top hats and monocles, and they're snobbish), *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective, both wear top hats and monocles, and are snobbish), *The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt (The Railway Series, both wear top hats), *D261/Class 40 (The Railway Series, both are ignorant), *Amelia Bones (Harry Potter, Both are wearing Monocles), *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are rich and snobbish), *Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are Rich and Snobbish), *Heinrich/Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both wears monocles, Mr. Uppity is brown, Heinrich/Henrietta Von Marzipan wears brown boots, brown vest, brown gloves and brown pith helmet), *I.M.Slime (Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer, both are snobbish), *Tuxedo Mask/Darien Chiba (Sailor Moon, both wear top hats), *George the Steamroller (The Railway Series, both are snobbish), *Bellamy Bug (Adventure Time, both have monocled and are snobs), *Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2, both aren't very friendly and wear black hats), *Hobart Hume the 3rd (Shining Time Station, both are rude), *Aloysius Parker (Thunderbirds, both have been seen as chauffeurs (Mr. Uppity was Little Miss Star's chauffeur in one episode of the 1995 series)), *Jiminy Cricket, Honest John and Gideon (Pinocchio, all four wear top hats), *John Darling (Peter Pan, both wear top hats), *The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland 1951, both are brown and wear top hats), *The Ringmaster (Dumbo, both wear top hats), *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, both are rude), *Dr. Termins (Pete's Dragon, both wear aren't very friendly and wear top hats), *Mr. Jelk (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both wear black hats), *Duncan (The Railway Series, both are ignorant), *Sammy Snail (Henry's Cat, both wear top hats), *Smudger (The Railway Series, both are ignorant), *Vile Vincent (Huxley Pig, both have Upper Class accents), *Miss Hubbard (Postman Pat, both are snobbish), *Superintendent Gary Chalmers (The Simpsons, both are rude), *Edgar (The Aristocats, both aren't very friendly), *Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats, both wear top hats), *The Grand Duke (Cinderella, both wear monocles), *Toby (The Railway Series, both are brown, although Toby isn’t ignorant or snobbish as Mr. Uppity is), *Georgette (Oliver and Company, both are snooty and ignorant), *Dru (Despicable Me 3, both live in big houses), *Tracks (Transformers G1, both have British accents and snobbish), *Count von Count (Sesame Street, both wear monocles), *Amy (Total Drama Series, both are rude to anybody and everybody) *Cousin Mel (Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer, both are greedy and snobbish), *Owl (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are pompous, although Mr. Uppity is pompous all the time, while Owl isn't; also Owl is much wiser than Mr. Uppity), *Ed Banger (Horrid Henry, both wear top hats), *Moominpappa (The Moomins, both wear top hats), *Mr. Straw (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both wear top hats), *Mr. Wobbly Man (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both wear top hats), *Mr. Sparks (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both wear black hats (Mr. Sparks wears a bowler hat)), *Dr. Mopp (Camberwick Green, both wear top hats), *Tobermory (The Wombles, both wear black hats), *James (The Railway Series, both are ignorant), *Mr. Benn (Mr. Benn, both wear black hats), *Clyde (Wacky Races/Perils of Penelope Pitstop, both wear black hats), *Lippy the Lion (Hanna-Barbera, both wear top hats), *Michigan J. Frog (Looney Tunes, both wear top hats), *Johnny the Snowman (Oswald the Octopus, both wear black hats), *Mr. E the Easy Magic Man (Letterland, both wear top hats), *Mayor Fox (The Busy World of Richard Scarry, both wear top hats and monocles), *Willy Fog (Namesake series, both wear top hats), *Lightning McQueen (Cars, both start without friends). *Ebenezer Scrooge (The Muppet Christmas Carol, both wear top hats, love money and are rude and snobbish) *Belson Noles (Clarence, both are rude and snobbish) *Thomas (The Railway Series, Thomas is sometimes cocky and selfish from the start) *Steele (Balto, both aren't very friendly, and they're both rude and vain and snobbish) *Scar (The Lion King, both aren't very friendly) *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both wear a monocle and top hat) *P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life, both are rich and wear black top hats) *Prime Minister John Howard (Fat Pizza, both are rich, snobbish and try to rule the country) *Claudia McPhearson (Fat Pizza, both are rich) *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are ignorant) *Wilton Cashmore (Joshua Jones, both are money hungry and upper class) *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book, both are pompous) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken, both are filthy rich) *Anti-Cosmo (The Fairly Oddparents, both are rude and snobbish and wear a hat at the same time) *Master Money the Millionaire (Happy Families, both are rich and wear top hats) *The Farmer (Shaun the Sheep, both are ignorant) *Gox (Mixels, both are rich, snobbish, and wear hats) *Moneybags (Spyro, both are rich, brown, and wear monocles) *Warthog and Peacock (Tinga Tinga Tales, all three think they are so cool) *Dr. Fetus (Super Meat Boy, both wear monocles and top hats, and are rude and mean) *Elizabeth (The Railway Series, both are maroon and snobbish) *Veronica Lodge (Archie Series, both are rich, wear hats, are snobbish, ignorant, and rude) *Reggie Mantle (Archie Series, both are snobbish, hungry for money, and are rude) *Hiram Lodge (Archie series, both are rich and are rude sometimes) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both are sometimes rude and snobbish) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both are brown and are sometimes rude) *Filthy Rich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are brown and are rich) Gallery Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Spencer.png|Spencer Gordon.png|Gordon Peacock.jpg|Peacock Diesel Class 40.jpg|D261/Class 40 Warthog.jpg|Warthog Heihachi Mishima.png|Heihachi Mishima Eddy.jpg|Eddy Screenshot_20190623-144017_YouTube.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot_20190807-214727_YouTube.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190815-213927_YouTube.jpg|Archie Andrews Screenshot_20190815-214411_YouTube.jpg|Reggie Mantle Category:Main series